


Late night arrival

by CoriiArc17



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Cuddlebuddies, F/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoriiArc17/pseuds/CoriiArc17
Summary: A simple one-shot of Chiho and Mr. Maou in the middle of the night, talking, cuddling, and beginning a relationship while a sleeping Alciel remains oblivious.





	Late night arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering adding more one-shot style stories to this that will show them in different situations and will progress their relationship. This story was just a simple starting point for them, but in the future I may add some more interesting situations that will include some frisky encounters as well ;)

He had just went to bed a few hours ago, exhausted after his long shift at work. They had been insanely busy. Alciel slept peacefully across from him. He awoke to his cell phone buzzing. He grabbed it quickly and looked at the screen. It was Chiho calling. ‘Uh oh… a call this late couldn’t be good.’ 

"Hello?" He answered quietly.  
"Mr. Maou! I’m so sorry for bugging you this late, but... can I come over?" She asked.  
"Oh, of course!" He said reassuringly.  
"Good, because I’m kind of here..." she admitted nervously.

He jumped up and walked to the door. After unlocking it and winging it open, there stood a soaking wet Chiho. "It’s raining a little..." she said simply. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Let me grab you a towel!" He rushed to the bathroom and took one to her. "Thank you." She said sweetly. He watched her dry herself as he asked "Chiho, what happened? Is everything okay?" She kept the towel around her shoulders "I was just scared to be home alone. Someone broke in last night and now my dad is working a night shift and my mom is out of town. Any time I hear a noise I panic. I'm sorry for intruding like this!" He shook his head "Not at all! Want some dry clothes? I can throw yours in our dryer if you like!" He went to his small room and grabbed her a shirt and shorts. "These okay? Feel free to shower and make yourself at home." She smiled widely at him and bowed "Thank you so much!" He nodded as he watched her go to the bathroom.  
They didn’t have an extra futon mat. He would give her his for the night. After about fifteen minutes, Chiho reappeared in his clothing. "M-Mr. Maou? Can you show me the dryer?" He walked up to her grabbing the bundle of wet clothing "here, I’ll take it." He went to the dryer, tossing her clothes in, realizing why she must have wanted to put them in herself... Her bra and panties were in this wad of clothing. His face burned crimson as he stared at the lacey material for a second too long. Finally, he forced himself to throw the clothes in and start the dryer. He walked back to Chiho. She was sitting by the small table, hugging her knees to herself. He reached his hand to her "ready to go to bed?" She nodded as a blush spread across her cheeks. He pulled her up easily, but couldn’t stop himself from glancing down at her chest. Just the knowledge that she wasn’t wearing a bra was enough to make his heart palpitate, but seeing her chest jiggle with every slight movement certainly didn't help. ‘Act like a gentlemen!’ He mentally coached himself.  
He led Chiho to the small back room, her sticking close to his side. He pointed to the futon on the floor and whispered "here you go." She glanced from the mat to him "Where will you sleep?" He shrugged "on the floor" she looked baffled "Oh, no I can’t let you do that because of me!" Alciel stirred in his sleep, both he and Chiho looked over at him in horror, waiting to see if he awoke. When he didn’t Chiho whispered "I can’t ask you to sleep on the floor. I will, Okay?" He shook his head, whispering sternly "I will not let you, a woman, sleep on the floor." She blushed and smiled nervously "W-well, the futon looks big enough for the both of us... if you’re comfortable with that..." his heart stopped and his jaw dropped for a second before he could compose himself. Is this okay to do? "Oh, I guess that would work..." he replied, coolly. She nodded and laid down without hesitation. How was she so calm? Usually she was such a spaz! He crawled in next to her, sharing the blanket. They both lay on their sides, facing one another. "You have enough room?" He whispered. She smiled and nodded, her eyes meeting his "Are you comfortable?" She asked him. He smiled and nodded, hoping she couldn’t tell how nervous he was. A girl, sharing his futon! She snuggled into the pillow, effectively putting her forehead against his chin. "I’m okay with cuddling if you are, Mr. Maou." She said sweetly. His eyes grew wide and he swallowed hard. "Okay, that sounds fine" he rested his arm around her hip, noting her curvy figure. He sucked in a deep breath, hoping to calm his pulse.  
As he finally felt himself calming, Chiho snuggled herself closer into his chest. His eyes shot open and he held his breath. He could feel her chest against his. He stared at the window, watching the rain, desperately trying to keep his mind under control. He felt Chiho giggle a little “You seem nervous, Mr. Maou” she whispered. He felt her arm encircle his waist. “Well, I guess I am a little…” he admitted. Chiho looked up at him “I like you…” she whispered. He looked at her for a moment, thinking about all the good times they had together. He smiled “I like you, too.” Her face lit up as she cuddled back into him. He felt butterflies tingle his stomach. He had never felt like this before. “We should start… dating.” Chiho said. He could sense her nervousness. His hand rubbed the back of her hair lightly “I would like that.” He answered happily. He rested his chin on her head, considering all the things Chiho made him feel. While sharing their warmth, the new couple fell asleep.


End file.
